Especulaciones
by Three Swords
Summary: Un baile y una escena inesperada. William Albert Ardley lo tiene difícil para concentrarse en una conversación y pronto todos comprenderán porqué. Creado para la GF2009


─¡No puedo creerlo muchacho! ¿Quién hubiera dicho que estarías hecho todo un hombre en menos de lo que lo cuento? ¡Hasta me siento viejo!

Al escuchar frente a él, la temblorosa voz de Sir Malcom, Albert comprendió demasiado tarde que se encontraba atrapado una vez más. Su desesperanzada mirada se enfocó en la puerta de salida hacia el jardín. Esperaba que George hubiera llegado ya, así al menos, Candy no sentiría su tardanza.

Ocultando con resignación su impaciencia, dedicó una de las mejores sonrisas al anciano, quien, bien sabía, formaba parte del consejo directivo que le había entrenado a distancia durante todos esos años de anonimato. La única ocasión en que había visto al caballero había sido cuando cumplió quince años. Sir Malcom había sido su guía en aquel viaje por Escocia.

─Estás viejo, Malcom, y yo también ¡De eso no cabe ninguna duda! ─secundó de buen humor el señor Arlington, al tiempo que miraba hacia el joven con mal disimulada fascinación.

Albert se dijo, no sin cierta exasperación, que ya debería haberse acostumbrado a la perplejidad que su sola presencia suscitaba entre los acaudalados inversionistas de Chicago; pero lo cierto era que semejante reacción le ponía demasiado nervioso, pues le hacía pensar en la posible emigración de importantes cantidades de activos que afectarían a las empresas Ardley.

El joven no podía saber; por supuesto, que ninguno de los hombres que se sorprendían al conocerlo habría pensado en retirar su capital de las empresas dirigidas por él, sino todo lo contrario. Albert sorprendía debido a la inmediata confianza que generaba en serios inversionistas que, incluso, eran varias décadas mayores que él.

Muy pocos se hubieran atrevido a pensar en que su juventud denotaba escasa capacidad.

Mientras miraba a ambos hombres sin que se le ocurriera algo interesante qué comentar, Albert ni siquiera podía imaginar que ellos le consideraban extraordinario no sólo por su corta edad y demostrado talento financiero; sino porque había conseguido algo que ellos no: derrotar a la temible Aloy en una lucha de voluntades.

─¡Bueno! ¡Pero qué par de caraduras serán ustedes dos! ─exclamó una tercera voz masculina que surgió tras las espaldas de Albert─¡Dejen en paz al pobre chico! ─el tono indicaba que él tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejarlo escapar; aunque Albert agradeció su intromisión: al menos había conseguido que dejara de pensar en otras cosas y se concentrara.

Esas otras cosas tenían nombre y apellido; por supuesto. El mismo apellido que el suyo, y el mismo nombre de unas singulares rosas creadas por su finado sobrino.

─Caballeros ─dijo entonces─. Es un gran honor encontrarlos; precisamente estaba por convoccarlos a una sesión extraordinaria, ya que aún no he tenido oportunidad de expresarles públicamente mi agradecimiento─explicó, dejando así oportunidad para expandir la conversación.

─¡Será un honor para mí recibir esa convocatoria, Sir William ─respondió el caballero que había llegado al último.

─Lo mismo digo, Sir William ─secundó Arlington ─espero poder visitarte lo más pronto posible en el penthouse ─indicó, dejando entrever con ello que había inversiones en juego.

─Pues yo opino, querido muchacho, que aquí sólo hay una persona desencantada con nuestra charla ─interpuso Sir Malcom, haciendo que Albert le mirara interrogativamente.

─¡Serás! ─exclamó Arlington sin dirigirse a ninguno en especial.

─Mira hacia la salida del jardín, muchacho ─susurró entonces el hombre al oído de Albert, con expresión guasona y, luego dijo, dirigiéndose al resto─: ¡Por Dios! ¡Sepan todos que detesto hablar de negocios en las reuniones sociales!

─¡No hablábamos contigo, viejo! ─replicó Arlington con un gruñido, dispuesto a dar pelea

Sin embargo, el conversador más joven, permaneció en un silencio imposible de ignorar; contemplando lo que fuera que le señalara Sir Malcom y, repentinamente, con un movimiento de cabeza y una excusa murmurada de prisa, se encaminó directamente hacia allá.

Los tres caballeros siguieron la dirección que tomaba el joven rubio y realizaron al mismo tiempo un movimiento de cabeza; poniendo en evidencia su resignación.

─¡Vaya! ¡Ni siquiera puedo decir que me sorprende! ─fue el comentario de Arlington, dicho con cierta aspereza, aunque también con inesperada aprobación.

─¡Debe ser esa sonrisa! Si fuera hija mía no me atrevería a negarle nada si me sonriera así ─comentó Beauchamp

─Pues, si nos guiamos por lo que dijo Aloy, en realidad ella es su hija ─repuso Arlington

─Pues yo dudo mucho que los sentimientos del muchacho sean muy paternales justo ahora. Si alguien no hace algo matará a ese estúpido de Neal Leegan sin pensárselo dos veces.

─Parece que los escoceses no dejan de ser unos bárbaros genuinos ─indicó Arlington de buen humor

─Ya sabes lo que se dice, Arlington ─respondió Sir Malcom, con sequedad─: "Si me buscas me encuentras". Además he de reconocer que William está en lo cierto al haberse disgustado con Aloy. La vieja zorra intentó pasar sobre su autoridad directa al comprometer a la chiquilla con ese idiota.

─Nos queda clara la estrechez del cerebro del hijo de Sarah ─interrumpió Arlington─. Sin embargo, me gustaría saber ¿Qué diantre piensa el presidente de los Ardley que está haciendo?

─Mmmm ─suspiró Beauchamp, dando un trago al champagne, saboreando cada dólar que había costado al bolsillo de los Vanderbilt─supongo que saliendo al jardín del brazo de la distinguida señorita Candice White Ardley.

─¡No hay remedio! ─repuso sir Malcom con parsimonia─. Supongo que el apellido le corresponde por derecho, de un modo u otro.

─¡No digas sandeces Malcom! ─protestó una conocida voz femenina, uniéndose a la conversación sin conocer muy bien la dirección de ésta; pero claramente consciente de las murmuraciones que comenzaban a circular velozmente por el inmenso y atestado salón.

─¿Cuáles sandeces, madame Aloy? ─interrogó el aludido, aún degustando el champagne─. Todos por aquí sabemos que William jamás ha cometido tonterías, excepto una adopción demasiado notoria justo ahora.

Las palabras del anciano fueron secundadas por un frenético movimiento de cabeza de sus dos compañeros y un resoplido indignado de la dama

─¡Tal cosa fue un capricho! ¡Sólo eso! ─espetó indignada Aloy─. ¡Esa chiquilla ha sido un dolor de cabeza constante y espero que William pronto recapacite y anule esa decisión! ¡Ella está mejor sin nosotros y nosotros sin ella!

─Creo que en este caso, debo darte la razón, Aloy ─dijo Sir Malcom con tono neutro─. Ciertamente yo también espero que William anule pronto ese disparate y rectifique su decisión.

Tres pares de ojos miraron incrédulos al anciano escocés. Aloy, entre todos, quedó sin algo acertado para decir, excepto un previsible:

─¿En serio?

─Por supuesto ─replicó Sir Malcom, con tono serio, mirando en dirección a la puerta que daba al jardín─: No podrán casarse hasta que ella deje de ser su hija adoptiva ¿No crees?

La expresión de Aloy indicó que estaba conteniendo las ganas de golpear a Sir Malcom. Tiesa, cual palo de escoba, continuó su avance por el gran salón de la mansión, sin duda dispuesta a encontrar orejas más cooperativas y receptivas a sus diatribas; cosa harto imposible en ese particular momento en que todos comentaban la atractiva pareja que hacían Sir William y su vivaz pupila.

─¡Diantre Malcom! ¿Qué ha sido eso?

─Dije la verdad, Beauchamp. Creo que el fungir como padre adoptivo de tan adorable criatura no es una tortura que nuestro presidente sea capaz de resistir mucho tiempo; sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ha bailado con ella la máxima de veces permitidas por el protocolo.

─¿Qué? ─el fino bigote de Arlington se crispó imperceptiblemente al comprender la dirección de las ideas de Sir Malcom

─Tal cosa has dicho Malcom...─estuvo de acuerdo Beauchamp y luego, repentinamente inspirado, levantó su copa y dijo─: Brindo por eso.

- -** c** - -

_**Mientras tanto, en el jardín:**_

─¡William! ¡Pueden vernos! ─exclamó Candy, visiblemente alterada al comprender las obvias intenciones del hombre rubio, quien parecía dispuesto a todo en ese momento.

─Me fascina cuando me llamas William, corazón...─declaró el aludido, su voz profunda reverberando en sus oídos, y la fina caricia de su aliento enviando pequeñas descargas eléctricas a través de su cuerpo.

─¡Eres...! ─lo que Candy iba a decir quedó olvidado porque William escogió ese momento para aproximarse a ella todo cuanto lo permitían las barreras físicas.

─¿Decías, Candice White? ─preguntó él, sabiendo que su cercanía la descolocaba y le hacía perder la noción del tiempo y el espacio, además de impedirle formular palabras coherentes.

─N-no...nada ¡Por Dios! ¡No se te ocurra besar..! ─la protesta no fue concluida porque los labios masculinos capturaron los suyos en ese instante. El beso fue voraz, hambriento y claramente demostrativo de cuánto lo había afectado el reciente encuentro con Neal. Candy sabía que él no estaba dispuesto a olvidar el incidente del compromiso aún.

─¿Decías, Candice White? ─él repitió la pregunta. Deleitándose en la contemplación de la turbación femenina, que le parecía francamente deliciosa y excitante.

─Si los demás nos ven...

─Será lo mejor ─declaró él con seguridad, mientras hundía su rostro en la sensible hendidura del cuello femenino.

─¿Eh? ─atinó a preguntar Candy, perdida en las sensaciones que los labios de William provocaban en todo su ser; su alma misma incluso.

─Tendríamos que casarnos mañana mismo ─advirtió él, concentrado en prodigar pequeños besos en cuanto sitio vulnerable encontró al descubierto.

─Entonces, bésame...


End file.
